


Fuyuhiko's Loss

by Anuyushi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi





	Fuyuhiko's Loss

This was the end. Did I die?  
It felt like I was floating on air. My mind detached from my physical being and for a moment I was flying to nowhere and then... Pain.   
As though I had fallen. I wanted to scream or cry out, beg for mercy but when I opened my eyes, I was met with a gentle light. I inhaled, then exhaled. Over and over again as though I was making sure I was really alive. My heart pounded, my lungs expanded and contracted, I could move my fingers and then my body suddenly surged without my control, I was pushed to a sit. I had to blink and then felt something on my head. What...  
Was this?  
When I reached up. My fingers grazed a wired object. I gripped them all and in a sharp tug, I ripped them off, looking down to the somewhat metal pieces that had been attached to me. I wasn't laying in any bed either. It was cold and hard, shining a bright cyan. It was shaped like a coffin, creepily enough to fit my size.   
I hadn't died, right? I know I was alive. I can't quite remember what I was doing before this. I didn't have time to ponder the question as another face rose from the coffin and I made eye contact with the eyes of a confused girl, her blonde hair sparkling softly in the light of the machines. A round room, coffin after coffin that all posed the same eerie glow in a dark room.  
"Fu... Yu..." The girl began, tilting her head. "Fuyuhiko?"  
That's...  
"Yeah, that's me. I'm me." I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache set it. I think I was starting to remember. These machines that entered us into the virtual world and set us all through a turmoil of terrifying events. The girl blinked, looking down to her porcelain perfect hands. "You are you, and I am me. But who am I? I cannot seem to remember." Her voice whispered with worry.   
"Sonia. You're Sonia, right?" I started to struggle out of the machine and Sonia's eyes began to light up with memory.   
Another rose their head, her dark skin illuminating ever so softly. "Fuyuhiko? Sonia? I don't have a clue what's going on but I don't feel so well." She let out a groan, rubbing her forehead and looked around the room.   
"Akane?" I don't really know why, but I knew her name easily. What was going on?  
When I said it, she blinked to a sudden realization. "We're alive?" She started to crawl out of the machine, the magnets pulling off her head. She didn't pay any mind to them though. Sonia released a pained cough, tears stinging her eyes. "What happened to us?" Her fingers rose to tap against the wires. I was tempted to speak when I heard laughing coming from another part of the room. It only took a moment to pinpoint it from the brown haired boy a little ways away. His hands rested before his face and he clenched his fists open, then closed, wiggling his fingers with a grin. "I'm me. I'm alive!" He looked up and took a gaze around the room. "You all... Look, I'm still me!" He released an almost exhausted laugh. I couldn't help feeling sorry for the guy, having been through the terror that he could have woken up as someone else completely different. What did she say the name was? I couldn't quite remember. Most of what happened in the machine was still a fog. As I began to move, I felt something sway at my feet and looked down to the hospital gown I was wearing. What is...?  
"We did it?"  
A final voice entered in. "Hajime? Fuyuhiko? Sonia? Even Akane?"  
"Kazuichi!" Akane called with joy. "You're here too!"  
I heard a noise and looked back to Hajime, already stumbling out of the machine. His eyes seemed intent on something as he moved towards the one next to him, not even caring the wires ripped off him harshly.   
"Hey, dude-" I started then quickly stopped. The boy moved close and set his hand over it, eyes narrowed in thought as he looked inside. What was it? Who was beside him?   
I slowly approached, carefully so I wouldn't upset him. The look in his eyes appeared to be grief and irritation at the same time.   
"He was a pain in the ass," Hajime muttered when I got close. I turned my attention to look inside, seeing the frozen student lying there. He looked so peaceful, though he should have been dead. The rise and fall of his chest indicated the white-haired male still lived but it was possible he'd never wake up again. He annoyed the crap out of me but I didn't... Hate him.   
Hajime sighed and shook his head. "Nagito better wake up because I have a lot of questions. Plus, I can't slap someone sleeping."  
I couldn't help a small chuckle but it relieved into a sigh fairly quickly.  
He had almost gotten us all killed. I left Hajime to walk around the room, inspecting each sleeping face as I did. All of our friends, alive but... Could they ever wake up?  
My heart suddenly wrenched as I passed one. I looked around the room first before I moved closer. Everyone else was already by the person they wanted to see. Akane tapped lightly on a slightly larger machine, probably Nekomaru's. Nobody had the heart to tell her that probably wouldn't work.   
Sonia kneeled herself beside Gundham's with Kazuichi looking a bit annoyed although saddened at the same time.   
The face before me...   
So calming, as though she were dreaming. What was she thinking about? Could she hear me?   
"Peko..." I swallowed, tapping with only a single finger on the glass top. "Can you wake up now?"   
I tapped a bit louder, my heart beginning to race. Please don't make me leave you again, wake up!   
"God damn it!" With all the force I could muster, I slammed my fists down on the glass, not even causing a crack. I didn't care if everyone was watching me now, I needed her!   
Her silver hair glowed under the blue lights and her glasses sat on her perfectly. She was just like a doll. "Wake up, fucking wake up! You wanted to make me happy so much, so fucking wake up!"   
I felt a grip on my arm suddenly and looked back to Hajime. He didn't even need to say anything before all the anger drained from my body and I needed to collapse to my knees on the floor. I needed to cry, I just needed to be alone with her for now.   
I didn't get much time before I heard a beeping noise then a loud whirring of a fan. Wiping my face with the back of my hand, I looked up to a large door that was sliding open as a single person entered, shining black heels tapping against the ground.   
"Congratulations." The woman looked around. "You escaped the Neo Program with your lives and your sanity. Future Foundation will take it from here to eradicate the virus and safely get you out."  
Her long hair waved behind her, almost like an Angel in a suit.   
"No!" I yelled before I realized what I was saying.   
I couldn't just... "I can't leave Peko behind!" I argued against the woman. She blinked slowly, barely moving as though she were mimicking a statue. "Your friends... Of course... You want to stay on the island, don't you?"  
"Wasn't the island only on the program?" Hajime asked, speaking exactly what I was thinking.   
She shook her head and looked around. "The Future Foundation was rather against the Hope Restoration project for the Remnants so to keep the project protected and hidden, we evacuated the real Jabberwock island and brought everyone here by ship. You know this place as..." Her fingers tapped the clipboard she was holding. "The ruins, I suppose. There's little to no chance of your friends awakening though. Do you still want to stay behind? This might be your only chance of getting off this island for some time."  
I couldn't... Answer something like that. My eyes scanned the room to the others who all apparently had the same idea. I found myself eventually looking to Hajime to speak, and he did, feeling the pressure on him.  
"Yes." The boy nodded. "We have to believe in our friends."  
The woman chuckled ever so softly, closing her eyes. "I see. Very well then. Follow me for a little bit as we speak. Don't worry, you can come back later."  
I didn't want to leave Peko behind but if all I needed to do was listen for a little bit, I could put up with it. I began to follow the woman out the door into the light of the sun outside, the others beside me as we left the dark room.

Silence, deathly silence.   
Calm breathing interrupted with a hitch and a hand shot up, throwing the roof of the coffin-like machine up, causing it to fall to the ground with a large crash. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"I guess... I'm just lucky."  
Laughing. It... Pissed me off. His carefree attitude, acting like everything he did never happened. I probably looked like I was ready to kill him, watching from a distance as he smiled to Hajime.   
Why did he wake up?   
Why couldn't it have been anyone else? Why not Teruteru who just wanted his mother? Or Gundham who died so we didn't starve? Why did it have to be that piece of-!?  
It's not fair...   
And Nagito calls his awakening "luck"?  
Where's my luck? Where's Peko's luck? He apparently noticed I was watching because he flashes a smile in my direction. I couldn't take this anymore. I pulled myself up and made my way to the ruins.   
I could still see the broken machine Nagito had busted out of. When we all awoke, the machine automatically opened, but the rest were locked to those who still slept. I didn't hesitate to make a beeline to Peko and set my hand over the glass. My heart wrecked at her sleeping face. From the angle, it looked like I could have been cupping her cheek. I felt myself smile but didn't stop it. I was alone after all.   
"Hey, Peko. I'm still waiting for you." I began with a sigh. "I could really use your advice right now. The killing game is over so everyone else is living in peace now. I wish you could see it. Nagito woke up; he's still a piece of shit that can't be trusted but I'm trying to forgive him. It's not easy though."  
I paused, waiting as though she was going to answer. I knew she wasn't but I felt the need anyway. It's been a while we've been on the island already and still no sign of the others waking up yet.   
I swallowed, trying to compose myself before I started crying like a wimp.   
"I wish you could tell me how to wake you up."   
I reached down, pressing my lips to the glass lid before taking a step back.   
It wouldn't do anything but it makes me feel somehow... Comforted to do it.   
I'll just keep waiting.  
As long as it takes.


End file.
